The Legend of Zelda: The Nutcracker
by SkywardPrincessofTime15
Summary: Two sisters are practicing before the Ballet performance. Romani can't get her moves right and feels like giving up, but Cremia tell's her the story The Legend of the Nutcracker. Zelda is a beautiful girl with many dreams. She meets a Nutcracker, who was cursed by the Boar King. What will happen to Nutcracker and Zelda if they don't save the land of Hyrule? Link/Zelda


**Hey guys! Long time no see! It's SkywardPrincessofTime15! And before you yell at me for not writing and finishing The Princess, the Flower, and the**

 **Fairies, I'M SORRY! I've been busy with life since now that I'm gonna be a senior in high school. And I will be honest, there have been many times**

 **that I've had the opportunity to write, but I was lazy and didn't want to. I know, I'm a terrible author… But anyway, it's summer and I've had SO**

 **much free time that I try something new, and don't worry! I'm not abandoning my other story, I just got stuck and can't think of anything to write,**

 **but it will come eventually. Please no hate! Anyway, the Legend of Zelda series has been one of my favs since forever, and I'm a person who also**

 **loves Ballet stories. I mashed up one. The story of the Nutcracker and Legend of Zelda, which will be either called The Legend of the Nutcracker, or**

 **Legend of Zelda and the Nutcracker. From what I've read and seen about anything Nutcracker, I'm basing it off that. For example, I've watched the**

 **actual Ballet on YouTube (though I wish I could see in real life), read the actual story, and for Nostalgia, the Barbie and the Nutcracker Movie. That**

 **was my favorite Barbie movie; since it was my first Barbie movie I've watched when I was very tiny. Even thought that was the first Barbie made.**

 **LOL. But it's going to be based on The Nutcracker story, but with Legend of Zelda mixed all within it. Sorry, such LONG into. Here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

It's December 15th in London, England, and the small, fluffy balls of coldness are steadily falling from the dark, clouded sky. Most people are sitting at home by a

fireplace, drinking cocoa, reading a book, spending time with their family. But inside the London Ballet Studio, are two young ladies preparing for tomorrow's ballet

performance of the Legend of the Nutcracker. In the dance room was a large glass mirror on the wall, with balancing bars next to it. On the smooth, wood floor is a

radio with an antenna sticking up. Walking up to the radio, with light pink ballet shoes, one girl press's the play button. She then runs up to another girl beside her,

who was already in position. The music started to play which was Tchaikovsky's "The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies". The girl to the right is an 18 year old by the

name of Cremia, and to the left is a 15 year old girl named Romani, the younger sister of Cremia. They both are together in the suit for pretty much the whole time,

being Snow Fairies, Spring Fairies, Candy Villagers, and Sugar Plum Fairies. The two girls stayed after practice, after the other performers and instructors went home.

They gracefully spun around the room on point and were in tempo, just like little fairy sprites. With every step was every note, then a spin, and a jump, also swiftly

moving their arms and hands with the orchestra. Their next part was difficult. They had to move to the right, moving their feet over each other while on point.

Romani started sweating furiously as she was about to make her move. She started to move, then as she was putting her left foot over her right, she fell forward onto

the ground.

"Ahhhhhhg!" complained Romani while she was trying to sit up. "I just can't get it right! The show is tomorrow night and I still don't have that move down!" Cremia

walks over to the radio to pause the music.

"Hey, it's ok. I know you can do it Romani. You just have to believe that you can do it."

"That's what they all say." groaned Romani. "You're so graceful when you dance. I look like a chicken wondering around the stage."

"You dance beautifully Romani. Don't doubt yourself."

"Sis, you always say that…" insisted Romani. Cremia thought for a moment.

"Why don't we take a break. Get some water, then come back and sit next to me. I have something I want to share to you."

Romani sighed and said, "Kay…" She grabbed a water bottle and a bottle of Lon Lon Milk, for something sweet, and walked over to Cremia.

"Here, sit down next to me." said Cremia. Romani sat down on the smooth maple wood floor, and took a gulp of her water first.

"Kay, what did you want to tell me?"

Cremia then asked, "Have you heard of the actual story of the Legend of the Nutcracker?"

Romani looked confused then asked, "You mean the Ballet? Not really, I mean i know the jist of the story, but I never took the time to read it."

"Well, while we're taking a break, I'm going to tell the story to you." said Cremia with a smile.

"What? Why?"

"You should at least know the whole story and details, especially since you're in the Ballet. Any little girl would know this story and not even be in ballet." explained Cremia. Besides it's a beautiful story."

"Sigh… well alright. But afterwards, I have to get back to dancing that part again." explained Romani.

"Alright. So you know your cousin Malon, who play's the main character in the Suit, Zelda, right?"

"Mm hm." agreed Romani.

"Right. So you see, Zelda is around my age, and she lived with her little brother Sheik, and her Grandfather Daphnes. She loved them both very much, because her

parents were in a terrible accident when she and Sheik were both very young children. So their grandparents took care of them. A few years later, their

grandmother Tetra had passed away due to Tuberculosis, so the only family Zelda had was her grandfather and her brother. They both were very stubborn at times,

but that never bothered Zelda in any way." Cremia took a breather. "Oh! I almost forgot, Zelda, besides her brother and grandfather, she had her Aunt Impa, from her

grandfather's side. Impa was a very busy woman because she travels around the world to visit the places that she wished to go when she was a young girl. She

would often visit her father, niece, and nephew after she's traveled to a different country and bring them all souvenirs from that place. Sheik and Daphnes were

always happy to see Impa, but Zelda was always the excited one to see her Aunt and hear many stories of all the places she's been to. Impa has always been a

motherly figure towards Zelda, since she barely remembers her own."

"Wow, Impa reminds me of our Aunt Marin." stated Romani. "Please sis, keep going! I wanna hear more!"

"Okay then, sit tight and listen well." smiled Cremia.

* * *

 **Sooo, there it is. This took awhile to write 'cause**

 **1: I suck at adding details**

 **2: I suck at putting in describing words**

 **3: I suck**

 **So yeah, that's the prologue of the story, and I'm ONLY writing the prologue. THAT IS, if you guys out there want this to continue. I'm not a picky**

 **person, so if I at least get to 5 or 10 likes or reviews from you guys that you want this to keep going, then I will continue. SO, thank you few for so**

 **much support, even though I'm a sucky writer and barely keep up on it. I'll let you guys know if it'll continue. Please like and review if you want**

 **more! Thanks!**

 **~SkywardPrincessofTime15**


End file.
